Why you shouldn't annoy a Delibird
by StephanieMidnight
Summary: "We're Pokemon! THIS IS AWESOME!" Ash laughed and ran around as a Pikachu. "Its really not.." Brock told all his friends, "Apparently Delibird do this when they get annoyed, you have to find a crystal Onix and ask it for your human self back..Or else you belong in your Pokemons form forever.." Brock finished, looking at all the shocked faces.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this has been done a million times but I am gonna do my own .. hopefully more original one!**

* * *

Ash, Dawn and Brock were walking threw the forest, before they had arranged a time to meet there friends, Misty, May and Drew.  
"Are we there yet?" Ash and Dawn complained, trudging threw a muddy puddle. "We're five minutes away.." The breeder replied, tired of their  
complaining.

"Hey look! I see Misty!" Ash said to his friend Dawn. "May! Misty! Drew!" Dawn called out to get her friends attention. She started running towards her best  
friends Misty and May. "Its been forever!" May squealed and jumped up and down. Misty had her attention on a certain someone else. "Hi Ash.."

"Hey Mist! Whats up?" He grinned, 'Same old grin..' Misty sighed and smiled back, Paul was leaning against a tree, rolling his eyes. "Uhh.. Hi Paul.. What are  
you doing here?" Dawn asked the bored trainer. "I'm here with my cousin.. Drew, he told me he was meeting up with some friends.. dragged me along  
aswell. Who knew it'd be Troublesome, Idiot and Pervert." Paul chuckled at his remark

"**MY NAME IS NOT TROUBLESOME! IT IS DAWN! D-A-W-N!**" Dawn yelled in Pauls face, getting the attention of everyone else. "Hn." Paul grunted and walked  
away over to Brock to help him make some food for all of them. He could tolerate Brock, he wasn't as annoying as the other two.

"So May! Got any new Pokemon?" Dawn went back to her over excited friend. "YUP!" May giggled and threw a Pokeball in the air, "Skitty! Come on out!"  
She shouted as the red beam of light disappeared and the pink and beige cat appeared. "Its.. ADORABLE!" Dawn laughed, "Lets go.. Espeon!" Dawn threw  
her Pokeball into the sky. "Like?"

"You got an espeon?! Awesome!" May smiled, Ash came over with Misty by his side. "Yeah, she got it in Solceon City.. It had been abandoned as an Eevee  
and she nursed better and it evolved!" Ash bragged about his friends achievement. "Cool," Misty grinned, squatting down to stroke its head. "Esp..Espeon!"  
It purred.

"Lets go Marril!" Misty sang out, Marill wondered over to Pikachu. "Marril Marril!" It cried happily, "Pika!" They started chasing each other. They ran over to  
Brock and Paul, Paul had already sent out his Umbreon and Brock had sent out his Croagunk.

Drew felt left out, "Come on out, Absol!" The pokemon appeared within a few seconds. "Everyone! Foods ready!" Brock shouted to all his friends.. And  
Paul. "Mmm! This is yummy!" Dawn said, Paul grunted as everyone ate.

Dawn and Paul looked around for the Pokemon. "Umbreon?" Paul called annoyed. "Espeon? Where are you?" Dawn called after. They saw both there  
Pokemon curled up together, sleeping after the big meal. Paul growled and went to return his Umbreon but Dawn grabbed his hand. "Don't! Its sweet!"  
Dawn whispered and dragged Paul back to her friends.

"First time I've seen Paul be dragged away by a girl" Drew laughed, earning a laugh from Ash. "Serves him right for all the time hes annoyed Dawn to death!"  
Ash chuckled. "Hey.. Is that a Delibird?" Misty pointed over to a bush where the little santa bird pokemon slept. "Yeah it is!" May chimed.

"I'm gonna catch it!" Ash declared and ran at it. "Pikachu! Thunder shock!" He yelled and shocked the sleeping bird.

"Delibird!" It was now angry and used present, a golden ball was threw at them all which caused alot of smoke. "Misty?!" Ash called out, Everyone started  
coughing because of the smoke.

"Wow.. I feel alot smaller.. and agile? Maybe it was a good present!" Dawn smiled and started walking, she saw all her friends Pokemon. "AAH! IT TURNED  
ME INTO A MIDGIT!" Dawn cried out. "No.. I think it turned us all into our Pokemon.." Pauls Umbreon muttered. "Stupid .. Pokemon" He added

"We're Pokemon?! THIS IS AWESOME!" Ash laughed and ran around as a Pikachu.

"Its really not.." Brock told all his friends, "Apparently Delibird do this when they get annoyed, you have to find a crystal Onix and ask it for your human self  
back..Or else you belong in your Pokemons form forever.." Brock finished, looking at all the shocked faces.

"ASH! This is all your fault!" Misty cried and accidently hit Ash with a water gun.

"Wait.. Misty how did you do that?" Paul looked at the Marril. "I just umm.. wanted to hit him.. and it worked.." Misty smiled happily.  
All the friends tried to fire an attack, Ash tried an irontail against a tree, Brock used Poison jab to the air, May used double slap and Drew used tackle.

"What about you guys?" Drew looked at Paul and Dawn. "Umm.." Dawn thought about it.

"Its gonna be much harder for those two. Dark type and psychic. Psychic obviously being harder to concentrate on.." Brock said.

"Oh man!" Ash frowned. Paul scoffed and made a much bigger than usual shadow ball, firing it at the other side of the forest.  
"Yeah.. totally hard." Paul rolled his eyes. "Woah.." Dawn blinked, it was her turn now.. 'Concentrate Dawn.. you can do it..' She thought.

Everyone saw Dawns eyes lighting up as her body faded and she appeared behind Ash.. "BOO!" She yelled and scared the living daylights out of Ash.  
"I think I used teleport?" She guessed and sat down. "Yeah.. We're gonna need a place to stay juring the night though.." May brought up.

"Oh yeah.. Come on lets look for a cave!" Drew suggested, everyone agreed as they walked around as the little pack.  
"Hey, heres a cave.." May smiled. Running in and looking around. "This is the biggest cave ever.." Misty smiled, walking around.

"Hey.. I can make good use of these!" Dawn looked at all the moss on the walls, "Paul.." She sang. "Yeah?" He replied, still confused about whats going on. "Will you help me collect all this moss?" She purred. 'Wow.. Im getting more and more like Espeon!' She thought as he just nodded and began to collect all the moss. "Good, What moves does Umbreon know?" Dawn asked "Umm.. He knows.. Shadow Ball, Dig, Hyperbeam and Giga Impact.." He replied after a minute of thinking.

"Okay, can you dig a square shaped hole over here?" She asked, pointing.

"Sure..?" He nodded and started to dig the hole.

"Whats that for Dawn?" Brock asked, tilting his head. "Everyone take a bit of moss and go outside and soak the moss in water, Then come inside the cave and squeeze the water out of the moss!" Dawn smiled triumpantly.

"Good idea!" Drew said and took a piece of moss in his jaws, May copied and soon everyone was running in and out to fill up the water supply.  
"Its finally done!" Misty smiled, looking at the supply of water.

"Why do we need this though? We have water outside?" Brock tilted his head. "We need to bathe! I'm not bathing infront of boys! Or outside!" Dawn cried out as she made curtains out of vines using psychic.

"Dawn.. your not wearing any clothes right now.." Paul shook his head.

"So? I still don't want boys to see me bathe, I'm sure Misty and May are the same!" Dawn defended. "Shes right, Sorry boys." Misty smirked, May just nodded in agreement.

"See! Haha! ..Oh man!" Dawn whined. "What is it now troublesome?" Paul rolled his eyes. "Even though its a big cave we are gonna have to sleep in pairs! You know how cold it gets in this town at night!" Dawn complained.

"Thats actually a good idea.." Ash said, "Dawn and I will go out looking for cloth or something to make a nest out of and you guys.. tidy up around here.." Paul declared

"Why you and Dawn? you want some alone time with her?" Drew smirked at his older cousin.

"Don't make me shoot a shadowball at you.." Paul growled and Drew backed down. "Lets go troublesome.." He growled, still annoyed as they walked out and into town.

"I have an idea on how to get rid of all the dirt in here.." Misty smiled, starting to shoot bubblebeam at the walls as it left the walls sparkling.  
"Whats with girls and cleaning? Honestly.." Drew shook his head, Ash laughed and Brock let out a chuckle.

"What was that?" Misty and May cornered the boys and growled, Misty was preparing a hydro pump and May was preparing an ice-beam.

**-OxOxOxOxO-**

"This way.." Paul sniffed the ground, they were making there way to a bakery right now. "Here we are.." Paul said with an emotionless tone but Dawns face was lit up. "This all smells so delicious!" She cried out. "Now troublesome.. Go to the backdoor and try to act adorable. Hopefully she'll give you food.. But if she doesn't just use hypnosis and go steal it.." Paul said as if he did it everyday.

"Steal?! HA! Not needed. I'll be fine with being adorable." She purred and walked around the back, Paul was sitting on one of the bins waiting.

_Creeeaaaakk_.. The door opened slowly. "Espeon.." Dawn purred, rubbing against the old womans leg, she looked at her with adorable little eyes.  
"Aww dear me, I always have a soft spot for eeveeloutions.. Here, take this." The old woman got a bag and put some pastries in it. "Have fun with your .. boufriend." She chuckled and went back in. "SEE, told you.. Being cute is all you need." She giggled and carried the bag back to Paul.

"Yeah yeah, Now can you teleport us to the dump?" Paul asked. "THE DUMP?!" She cried out.  
"Yes.. the dump. Lets go troublesome." He muttered and waited until they teleported.

As soon as they did Dawn felt tired and fell against Paul, "Sorry.. Teleporting is tiring.." She sighed and lay down for a minute.  
"You start.. Ill join you in a minute." She purred and closed her eyes.

"Troublesome girl.." He muttered and smirked and went off to find fabric.

"Wake up.. Daw-..Troublesome!" He shook Dawn awake. Dawn woke up and saw Paul with seven different pieces of blanket and 4 small pillows.  
"Lets go, you saved us energy so you can teleport us back..?" Paul sat, waiting

'So thats why he let me sleep..' she thought and nodded. "Lets go" She smiled and teleported them all the way back home.

"Hey guys! Glad your back!" Misty smiled, May giggled as the eeveeloutions walked in. They saw Ash, Brock and Drew frozen solid and soaking.  
"Arceus girls!" Dawn giggled and ran up to the Marril and Skitty.

"Time to make the beds.. No?" Paul sighed as the boys walked over and the girls walked over.

"I've thought about it.. May and Drew you can share a bed." Dawn smiled, May looked disguisted, as did Drew.  
"Ash and Misty can share a bed..Brock has his own room and me and Pau-. .WAIT WHAT!?" Dawn cried out.

"So you didnt think about it after all hmm?" Drew laughed, "Guess I have no choice.." Dawn sighed in defeat.  
Ash and Misty didn't seem to mind sharing a room.

**-xOxOxOx-**

"Okay guys.. with the help of Misty we have make dirt walls! Privacy matters." Ash laughed.  
"Cool. No doors though.." Dawn sighed and took two blankets and a pillow to hers and Pauls room. Paul followed.  
"Night guys.." May and Misty called out, retreating to there rooms.

Dawn had put the pillow between them, she used his blanket at the 'mattress' and hers as the blanket.  
"Troublesome why don't we just sleep under our own blankets?" He sighed. "I don't want to get dirty!" She talked like he asked her to kill someone.

"Just sleep.." She yawned, Was she still sleepy after she had slept for ages before? Apprently.. He lay down next to her and was quite surprised when she shuffled into him. He just sighed and went to sleep under the blanket.. "_This is gonna be tough_." Paul sighed finally. But what they didn't know someone was watching them..

* * *

**Dawn: Aren't I adorable as an espeon? **

**Paul: No **

**Dawn: ...**

**May: SHES GONNA BLOW! AAAAH! **

**Dawn: ...HOW COULD YOU YOUR TRAITOR I THOUGHT YOU WERE NICE I THOUGHT I KNEW YOU BETTER THEN THAT, WHAT ABOUT GOLD? YOU ARE MY BOYFRIEND AND NOW YOUR GOING TO THE DARKSIDE JUST BECUASE THEY HAVE COOKIES! **

**Paul: HOLY CRAP - Review or she'll never shut up.. Please.. help me! **


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn woke up, purring? .. Yes.. Purring, she was facing Umbreon - Or should I say Pauls chest, his paw was wround her shoulders. She squeaked and got up,  
shaking her fur.

"Go back to sleep.." Paul groaned, rolling onto his back but soon waking up properly. "Huh? .. Oh yeah, forgot about.. us being Pokemon.. and stuff.." Paul  
coughed awkwardly. He could small Dawns scent on him.

They walked out of their 'room' and went to find everyone else. "Morning guys! Won't believe what a shock I got this morning!" Misty walked out of her  
room the same time Paul and Dawn did.

"Was it Ash?" Dawn happily asked her friend. "Nope. I had the weirdest dream something was watching me! Then I closed my eyes and it was gone." She  
smiled, "Hey! Me to! But mine was before I went to sleep.." Dawn smiled at her friend.

"Weird.." Brock said out loud. Thank god he brought his bag with him. May and Drew had been out earlier to gather some berries so now Brock was cooking  
them.. with some difficulty.

"Me, Misty and May are going to look for more berries." Dawn smiled and made her way to the entrance. "Alone?" Paul kept in a growl.  
"Yeah.. Alone.." She shrugged it off as the 'girls' walked outside.

'Weird.. Pauls being more protective of Dawn..Umbreon are known to single out a female and protect it..Just think nothing of it..' Brock thought.  
"The girls left without any food - Means more food for us!" Ash laughed and sat himself down by Brock waiting

-OxOxOxO-

"Where are the damn Oran Berry trees? .. I can't see a thing being this small!" May complained for the tenth time. "They are right here May.." Misty laughed  
as she waddled over to the Oran Berry tree.

"Well hello there ladies.." A dark voice rang out. The three Pokemon got a shiver down their spines. "W-Whos there?" Dawn growled.

"I won't hurt you.." The shadow came forward, "D-Darkrai?!" May blinked. "A-Aren't you like a.. a- l-legendary?!"  
"Why yes.. I am, me and that Delibird who turned you are good friends.. And I'm sure your other friends wouldn't mind if you went missing.." He chuckled at  
the girls faces. Horror was plastered all over them.

"You.. You'll never get us anyway!" Dawn growled. Her eyes lit up as all three of them disappeared. "They got away! After them!" Darkrai growled, three  
mightyena and three houndour chased after there scent.

**-OxOxOxO-**

"Is that Dawn?" Pauls eyes perked up at what Ash said. "Man.. She looked tired!" He added as Paul ran up and let her lean on him.  
"D-..Darkrai.." She muttered and fell unconscious.

"What is she on about?!" Paul demanded.

"Darkrai appeared.. He said something about kidnapping us.. Dawn teleported us and then used future sight.. Shes to tired to fight Paul you have to help  
us!" Misty exclaimed, "Everyone does!" She whined. Ash ran to her side. "What is it?!" He shook Misty earning a thump around the head.

"Hes sending Pokemon to get us.. Houndour-" She began. "That'll be easy.." Ash said to himself. "And.. Mightyena." Ash gulped, he hated those.  
"They are coming.. in about.. two minutes!" May cried out as Drew helped all the girls to Dawns room.

Paul started to dig a secret hole for the girls to crawl into and hide. "Be safe.." Dawn whispered to Paul and crawled in followed by Misty and May.  
"Use this dirt to seal it back up.. Just the front!" Paul commanded as Ash and Drew did so.

"Okay.. Ready to fight?" He asked them when they returned. Brock came back after giving some things to the girls for food incase they needed to stay  
there.

"Yeah.." Ash said uncertainly.

"There they are!" A low growl said as the Mightyena stopped by the enterance. "Give us the girls and no one gets hurt.." He laughed.  
"Why would we?!" Drew growled,

"We'll just take them by force! Houndour.. search for the girls!" He chuckled as the houndour jumped into the cave and started to battle whoever stopped  
them. Meanwhile the Mightyena just walked around, looking for them secretly.

Paul just finished firing shadowballs and he was already tired out, no way was he used to his new body and powers,  
The houndour had cornered the boys and growled. "Tell us where the girls are.. or we will kill you.." He chuckled, the mightyena from before had stepped  
forward.

"Kill us then.." Paul growled,

"STOP!" Dawns voice rang out. "Dawn!" He growled, angrily. "If you.. let the boys live.. we will.. go with you.." She winced at the words she was saying.  
"Good.. Good.. You two stay here with the houndour.. Make sure they don't follow us." The Mightyena incharge smirked. He growled at the girls and leaded  
them away.

"Why are they so stupid?!" Paul growled. Watching the last houndour leave. "Stay still.." Brock said calmly, treating to Pauls wounds.  
"Why would they give them self away like that?!" He wouldn't stop snarling, growling and ranting.

"Shouting won't help Paul.." Drew said, deep in thought.

"**I'M NOT SHOUTING**!" He yelled but winced at the pain it caused. "What are you thinking about.." Ash sat next to Drew. "Just.. Someone.." He replied,  
looking at the ceiling. "A certain brown haired girl.. in the body of a little kitty?" He chuckled. "W-What? h-hah! Like I'd think about.. J-June.. Or M-MAY!  
Whatever her name is.." He laughed nervously.

"I can tell.." Ash smiled. "I'm thinking about what those filthy animals are doing to Misty.." Little volts of electricity came from his cheeks.  
"We are going to find them.." He said to himself.

"Why wouldn't we!" Paul snapped after he had got treated.

"I.. Dunno." Ash shrugged and walked up to Brock to get treated next. "Ouch!" He whined. "Stop being a baby." Drew teased and looked outside. He shot  
an energy ball at a bush and a Houndour ran out of it and back.

"God sakes! They are watching us!" He growled. Paul shot a shadowball in a tree and another ran away. He couldn't smell anything else.  
"I think they left.." He sighed thankfully and walked back into the cave with Drew.

"Why are you being so protective of Dawn?" Drew finally had the guts to ask Paul. "Because.. Its my job to." He snarled

"Its not though.. Its no ones job to - she can look after herself but you insist on doing it.." Ash joined the conversation. "Shut up!" He growled and walked to  
his 'room'. In there he saw Dawn had wrote something on the muddy wall.

_'Paul, im sure your angry right now but we had to do something - i didnt want you to get hurt because i __love__ you -Dawn'_

He gulped, She loved him? the feeling was mutual.. very mutual but he wasnt going to admit it.. Not while she wasnt even here!

**-OxOxOxO-**

"Get off of me!" Dawn snarled at a Mightyena licking her ear, she walked towards the cage door as the Mightyena leaved. She tried to get as close to the  
door as possible but the chain attached to her hing leg wouldn't let her.

"Dawn.. its no use.." Misty sighed, May and Misty were just sitting together, talking.

"Paul probably hates me now! He wont even come looking for us I bet.." Dawn growled again, laying down by herself.

"What are you betting?" Misty smirked, she wasnt very happy right now but could deal with some cheering up. "Mmm.. I say if Paul comes looking for her  
she has to kiss him.. a proper kiss.. For ten seconds!" Misty nodded with Mays suggestion.

"Fine, but it wont happen!" Dawn snarled and tried to use her psychic powers but she had something attached to her ear which didn't allow her to use any  
of her powers, similar for May and Misty.

"This is so frustrating! Why do they even want us here?!" Dawn growled, freaking out. "Ahh.. glad your here.." Darkrai came flying through the wall.  
"All we need to do is a couple of tests.. Then we can let you go.. Possibly." He chuckled. "We'd have to brainwash you and send you into the wild as normal  
Pokemon forever though.. and I don't think you'd want that.." He smirked at the stressed Dawn.

"But I think a couple of my Mightyena have had there eyes on you.." He chuckled again. Dawn let out a snarl, "None of your Mightyena would live to touch  
me or my friends like that!" Dawn growled angrily.

"Oh please, your have that on your ear, whats the worst you could do?" Darkrai teased. Dawns eyes were basically red with anger. "Its just my psychic  
powers! I can bite and scratch!" Dawn remarked.

"Oh how scary.. I'm sure all my Mightyena who have been through rough training would get hurt by.. 'biting' and 'scratching'.." Darkrai taunted.

"Oh deary me.. Your friends have gone quite.. quiet hmm?" Darkrai taunted again, Dawn looked at them and walked over to them.

"It'll be alright guys.." She smiled at them.

"How reassuring.." Darkrai rolled his eyes and floated out the room. "The nerve of that guy!" Dawn growled. "It probably wasn't a good idea to stand up to  
him though.." May looked at her paws.

"Are you kidding me? He said his Mightyena wanted to mate with me and you May!" Dawn growled. "Wonder what he has in store for me.." Misty gulped  
and watched her friends.

"This is why you shouldn't annoy a delibird.." All three girls said at the same time, they looked at each other and smiled. They still had each other.. for now.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? I did.. thats because its me though.. **

**Dawn: I LOVE PAUL?! Why cant you write mainly on other shipping. *Cries***

**Paul: Holy crap shut up.. I mean.. umm.. yeah.. **

**Drew: Someone doesnt want Dawn to throw a fit at them **

**Dawn: throw.. a fit? EXCUSE ME MR BOSSY BUTT! YOU CANT EVEN GET YOUR CRUSHES NAME RIGHT! **

**Drew: Umm.. he-..he.**


	3. Chapter 3

The three girls .. Or Pokemon had fell asleep next to eachother. Misty was the first one to wake. She stood up and woke up the other girls.

"Man - I had the craziest drea-.." Dawn began, looked around and then looked down. "Damnit." She muttered, May sat down, thinking about things. "Whats up May?" Misty sat next to her friend. "N-Nothing.. J-Just thinking.." May stuttered, Misty didn't know if it was if she was scared or beca- "I KNOW! YOU LOVE DREW!" Dawn burst out, interrupting Mistys thoughts.

"W-What?! N-No! Its more of a .. I can tolerate you but you still annoy me kind of relationship.." May protested, but Misty nor Dawn bought it.

"I'm sure thats the truth aswell!" Misty smiled sarcastically. "Yeah May.. So..! When did you reali-" Dawn began but was interrupted. "Glad your awake. Time for training.." Darkrai smirked, the three girls stared at him and growled. "Mightyena. Take them to the field." Darkrai commanded.

"Yes sir!" Three large mightyena said at the same time. They marched in and growled. Misty, Dawn and May felt themselves forced out the cage into an outside field.

"Welcome to the training field. That.." Darkrai looked to his right where he had Drowzee and Hypnos working with a massive machine which let out buzzs nearly every five second. "..Is what we will be using for bringing your unused power out.." Darkrai smirked. The three girls looked at each other, shocked.

"Why don't you use other Pokemon?" May snarled, Darkrai gave her a sarcastic look of sympathy and chuckled. "Delibird was hired for me..I just take control of humans mind and do whatever I please.. some minds are harder to get into but I heard Delibird were good for something.. Turning you pitiful humans into Pokemon." Darkrai explained.

"..That doesn't answer my question!" May tried to look fierce but.. she was a skitty.. so it was PRETTY hard.

"Oh.. yes-yes. I remembered something about Delibird.. Human-Pokemon have more control of themselves.. They are in charge.. Especially humans with more.. Power like your selves.." Darkrai smirked .. AGAIN.

"What do you mean.. Power?" Misty watched Darkrai. Interest in her eyes.. mostly anger but still. "Mmmhmm.. Silly. Do you not realise? I have been watching you for some time now. And if its not me then its Pokemon I have controlled." Darkrai motioned to the Hypnos and Drowzees. Also some forest Pokemon walking around.

"May.. you have good co-ordinating skills.. Well.. good is pushing it but you get my point. Misty.. you specialize in water pokemon.. You tame them with your kindness." Darkrai chuckled. Laying his eyes on Dawn.

"And Dawn.. Ahh.. Little Dawn, Troublesome or in somecases.. Ms. Berlitz." Darkrai began, Dawn growled. "You are by far the most amazing out of all of your friends.. You have the power of understanding your Pokemon.. Yes.. I know everyone understands their Pokemon but you are far more interesting.. You talk to your Espeon and can sense that they are in trouble.." Darkrai chuckled.

"All this power.. you could be using it alongside me.." Darkrai went over to Dawn. A Hypno walked over with a black sphere. Darkrai took it and placed it on Dawns head. "And you will.." He chuckled.

Dawns eyes turned completely white as her screams of agony cried out. Misty and May didn't know what to do - May started to cry as she saw her friend in such pain. In mere moments it was over. Dawns eyes were black and she snarled. Darkrai removed her earpiece so she could use her attacks.

"Confusion." Darkrai commanded. Dawns eyes turned white as she used a powerful confusion attack at a Mightyena. It yelped out and fell to the floor.. It hadn't fainted but it had been killed.

"Good.. Misty. Your turn.." Darkrai chuckled. Misty tried to run but the sphere was already placed onto her head. Misty began to scream in pain now. May was to shocked to process it at all.

"..Waterpulse." Darkrai muttered darkly. Misty sent out a powerful waterpulse at an unsuspecting Houndour. It was dead aswell in seconds.

Hypno came to remove the bleeding bodies.

"Its your turn May." Darkrai chuckled. Dawn and Misty faced their 'friend' snarling. Dawn had a powerful black aura coming from her. "N-No! You ca-cant d-d.." May began. She had a plan.. "Wait!" She yelled. He stopped and sighed. "What is it!" Darkrai snarled.

"L-Let me battle.. Dawn.. I want to see how much power she earned.." May begged. Darkrai rolled his eyes and nodded. "Don't kill her.." Darkrai told his 'slave' who nodded.

"Fine by me.." Dawn snarled in a dark tone. Dawn started off by sending a large shadowball at her 'friend'. She dodged quite badly but still managed to dodge.

Next Dawn teleported and May saw her chance and took it. She grabbed Misty who growled and then used mimic. It was hard for May but she did it - She teleported her and May near the cave the boys were at.

"DREW!" May cried out. Trying to keep Misty from attacking her. Paul, Drew and Ash ran over. Shocked by the sight.

"EXPLAIN!" Drew shouted as Ash pinned down Misty. "Darkrai put us in a cell - Darkrai put some weird sphere things on their head and now they have gone evil!" May cried. Running into Drew. He held her and growled.

"Misty.." Ash cried, Misty growled at him again. "Get off of me you moron!" She growled. He used one of his paws to stroke her face. "This isn't the Misty I know.. I like the Misty with the attitude and will stick up for herself.." Ash cried out, Mistys eyes turning slightly back to normal.

Paul noticed this and blinked. "Ash.. continue.. Look at her eyes." Paul muttered to Ash.

"I love the way your eyes sparkle when you win something and you get up and dust your self off when you lose.. and even know you hate for me it I love how your afraid of bugs.." Ash continued. Mistys eyes reverting normal. "H-Huh.. what happened?" Misty blinked. her head hurting.

"Misty!" Ash cried, pulling her into a tight embrace. "A-ASH! YOUR SQUASHING ME!" She cried out. "Oops.. Sorry."

"Lets just get back.. then you guys can explain." Drew mumbled. Trying his hardest not to blush with May holding him close. They all walked awkwardly back to the cave where Brock was. "Your back! Was it May?" Brock said immediately. "Oh! Girls! Where is Dawn?" Brock ran over to them all.

"Shes still with .. D-Darkrai.." Misty muttered. Standing next to Ash. "Darkrai.. Hes a legendary, no?" Brock asked. Staring at them all. "Yeah.. He is." Paul muttered.

"Dawns with Darkrai.. Hes controlling her using a black sphere.. orb thing. Its weird and shes much more powerful then usual. So was Misty. He said it brought out their true power or something along those lines." Misty explained.

"Black sphere..? The Yuiano Orb!" Brock called out. Earning many confused glances from his friends. "The Yuiano Orb.. Or the Dark Power as some people call it is a mysterious myth.. It was said to hold great power but it also turns the Pokemon using it evil.. to be commanded by 'The One'. Which I think is Darkrai.." Brock explained. "The only cure is the truth.." Brock finished.

"But.. I told Misty what I loved about her.." Ash mumbled, blushing. "Was it the truth.. Do you love it about her?" Brock questioned, Ash nodded and blushed even more.

"Exactly! .. Abit weird but it was the truth.." Brock chuckled.. Misty scooched closer to Ash.

"I remember where they took us.." May mumbled. Standing up. "Where?!" Paul yelled. His friends looked at him but then back at May. "It was somewhere near the cliffs.." She shrugged.

"First we need to get the Zaniao Orb.." Brock said to himself. "The what?" Drew titled his head.

"Do you guys know anything? -Sigh- .. The Zaniao Orb is the only thing you can steal the Yuiano Orb with. You can't just take it or you'll be under Darkrais control. If you have the Zaniao Orb then you are immune to it." Brock explained for the second time that day.

"How do you know this?" Paul stared at the Croagunk. "I read a book about it." He smiled. "I have to know everything about Pokemon!" Brock added.

"Lets just go.." Paul rolled his eyes and headed out. His friends following.

**-OxOxO-**

"Does it matter they got away? you have me after all.." Dawn walked down a hallway with Darkrai. The walls were made of rough stone. Dawn saw many Pokemon kept in cells. They were normal wild Pokemon.

"No - But they probably have Misty back by now.. Stupid Skitty fooled me!" Darkrai growled. Shoving his way through a crowd of Mightyena. "She was dumb enough to leave you though." He chuckled. "Who needs a water type.. and a normal type.. Pathetic little creatures."

Dawns innervoice told her to snap out of it but her evil form fought back. "How long have you been watching us?" Dawn questioned - she may be 'evil' but she was still Dawn. "The day you were born.." Darkrai muttered back as if it was normal. Dawn blinked. It was quite creepy with her eyes black. Nothing but blackness.

"What will happen next?" Dawn continued questioning. Darkrai growled. Now he knew how Paul felt.. Grr..

"I will- I mean.. We will take over.." Darkrai growled again. Outside now, "Future sight.." Darkrai 'asked' Dawn who obliged. Her eyes became white now..

-  
_"Here! The Zaniao Orb!" Ash smirked.. "Ash.. Thats a rock." Misty shook her head, walking through the cave near the base._  
-

Dawns eyes turned back to black. "They are going to be looking for the Zaniao Orb.." Dawn muttered, clueless. "Don't worry.. As long as we have you we'll never lose." Darkrai chuckled. "Lets go.." Darkrai walked back inside. He had found out Dawns future sight lasted for a mere few seconds; it was worth it though. But she couldn't use it for a while after that.

"Where are we going?" Dawn questioned. Walking past more Mightyena. "To pay someone a visit.." Darkrai chuckled. Taking Dawn down some rough stairs to a large cell.

"Who is this?" Dawn stared at the large Pokemon. "The Pokemon you need to turn into a human.." Darkrai chuckled. The Crystal Onix coming towards the cell door. It looked quite strong aswell. "We are going to transfer the power of it to you.." Darkrai smirked, "This is ridiculous Darkrai!" It shouted, a few stones falling from the roof.

"Is it now?" Darkrai growled, using his power to steal the Onix's power. It fell to the floor, weak. He stared at Dawn who felt something entering her. She chuckled, the black aura coming off her fur again, her fur had turned a darker colour..

**-OxOxO-**

"We need to make sure Darkrai doesn't give her any power.." Paul told his friends, Brock nodded. "Why?" May mumbled, staring at Drew who was equally confused.

"It says in the Pokedex that Darkrai is able to give other Pokemon power.. it is rare but if it happens then the recievers body will change and it will become more.. more.. Darkrai like.." Paul muttered, pissed off.

"Oh.." May mumbled, she looked at Misty who looked like she was going to cry. "Its okay Mist.." Ash comforted her, she sniffled and put her head on his shoulder.

"Here! The Zaniao Orb!" Ash smirked, proud of himself. "Ash.. thats just a rock.." Misty shook her head, Paul had took them to the cave near the base where Brock said the Zaniao Orb was.

Something whizzed past Paul. "What was that?!" Ash dramatically said. Looking around. "I .. don't know." Paul said with all honesty. "Are you going to defeat Darkrai with the Zaniao Orb?" a mysterious voice called out. All the gang looked around. "Yes.." Paul called back.

"Then you'll need this!" Uxie appeared infront of Paul with it. Azelf and Mespirit appeared next. "Uxie! You aren't meant to give your self away like that!" Mespirit sighed. Azelf sweatdropped as Mespirit chased her sister,

"Azelf! Mespirit! Uxie!" Ash called out, staring at them. "Seriously.. they are turned into Pokemon but we are the most surprising thing they see!" Uxie giggled, teleporting away to Azelf making Mespirit slam into the wall.

"Arceus Uxie!" Mespirit called out, angry.

"Stop it!" Azelf told her little sisters. Staring at the 'humans'. "Here.." Azelf sweatdropped again, handing Paul the Zaniao Orb. "Darkrai gave Dawn the crystal Onix's power.." Uxie told them, doing summer salts in the air.

"H-HE DID?!" May cried, looking at Brock.

"Yeah - We can help you into his base.. But we can only help you with that.. If Uxie keeps her big mouth shut!" Mespirit growled, "We can go in with you..but you won't be able to see us..." Uxie giggled. Grabbing Azelfs hands and swinging her in circles.

"Uxieee! I'mmm getting .. dizzyyy!" Azelf shouted, her pupils going in circles after that.

"Sorry Zelfy!" Uxie giggled, flying behind May for help. Honestly, Drew and May were mostly shocked. These Pokemon were the first (second for May) legendaries to see in the Sinnoh.

"Azelf!" Ash cried. Running forward to the Azelf. "Yay! Ash!" She cried, acting like Uxie now. They ran around for a minute. Paul coughed. "We should continue.." Paul mumbled, carrying the Zaniao Orb. "Sure! I'll carry that for you!" Uxie giggled, stealing it away from Paul. "Don't drop it!" Azelf warned, Uxie nodded and threw it around abit, leafing them through the cave.

**-OxOxO-**

"I feel .." Dawn began but was lost for words. She was starting to enjoy being with Darkrai.. well the evil side of Dawn did. "She keeps fighting it!" Dawn snapped at Darkrai after a minutes silence. By 'she' she meant the good side of her, trying to fight the evil. "The Yuiano Orb was to powerful for her.." Darkrai muttered, Dawn sighing. Dawn starting to talk to herself (well.. to the good side of her - .. inside her head aswell)

'Just give up..' The more evil Dawn thought. 'No! Never! I will fight you until Paul gets here!' Normal Dawn shouted. Dawn whined at the loudness of her thoughts and blocked off Dawn.. from Dawn.

"This is confusing.. I just had an argument with her inside my head." Dawn chuckled, staring at her dark purple paws. "Will you shut up? They are here.. The mightyena will be much more powerful then them.. Lets go to the field." Darkrai told Dawn angrily, she just winced and nodded. Walking along with him.

**-OxOxO-**

"The last place we saw her was the field.. Maybe she is there.." May told Azelf who nodded. Hiding from any Mightyena. "Left.. Right.. Left.. Left.. Up.." May told her friends as she walked up the stairs, right, left, down.

Drew was starting to doubt she knew where she was going. "The field is right here.." May looked at the doors. She felt somethingd presence. "Dawns there.." May saw threw a hole. "Shes got a black aura coming from her.. Its creepy. Her eyes are pitch black.. The whites of her eyes even black." May told her friends.

"Lets go!" Uxie giggled, herding the guys and girls through there, she was still invisible.

"Glad you could make it everyone. This is Darkrai! Hes abit angry but hes nice after you get to know him." Dawn giggled at herself, walking around. She went up to her friends and smirked. Their eyes were sad, this wasn't Dawn..

"Hello Paul! Glad you are here aswell.. Especially, Mrrow.." She purred, her tail was stroking Pauls chin. "Get off of me Troublesome." Paul growled, biting at her tail.

"Fiesty.. Anyway, as you can see.. I'm fine! You guys should join me! Its fun." Dawn giggled, Mays face was disgusted at her friends actions, her boldness with Paul.. it was weird.

"What? you don't like me now May? shame." She giggled, teleporting over to Misty. "And Misty.. you look soooo strong." Dawn smiled, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Shut up Espeon!" Ash yelled, defend Misty. He hadn't even bothered calling her Dawn because it wasn't even her.. "Yeah yeah. Thats nice." Dawn smiled, totally ignoring Ash. She walked around and sat down. "Soo.. What are you doing here?" She giggled, Darkrai floating behind her. "Here to destroy Darkrai!" Misty shouted, her eyes tearing up from Dawns last comment.

"Oh okay, go ahead.." Dawn stood up, "You'll have to go threw me first." Dawns voice become dark, it was quite.. echoy? it was horrible even. It make Paul cringe. He created as big of a shadowball as he could and threw it at her, She used psychic and caught it, she made one of her own which was bigger.. she starting using psychic to juggle them. "Look guys!" Dawns voice was still scratchy and creepy, she giggled and send them at the gang.

Drew got hit by one of them and one hit the wall. "Drew!" May cried, looking at his injury. Paul had the Zaniao Orb, he flashed a blinding white colour as it disappeared, her saw his paws, they had a yellow-white colour surrounded them. "Wow.." May blinked after helping Drew up. Paul growled, he seemed to have the same kind of power as Dawn now. "Impressive.." Dawn giggled and shook her head.

"Do you know what I hate about you? I hate how you are annoying.." Paul began, Brock recognized he was secretly undoing Darkrais curse.  
"DO you know what else I hate about you..? I hate how you act pathetic over everything." He continued, Dawns eyes looked hurt, they were slightly lighter, barely.

"Thats nice" Dawn snarled, creating a shadowball as he came closer. She sent it at him but he dodged with ease. He copied but she just dodged aswell.

"I also hate how you are a co-ordinator.." Paul spat, Dawn snarled louder, her voice became scratchier. "How about you shut up!" She spat back, she was right infront of him.

"But.. I love the way your hair compliments your eyes, you are so bubbly and don't let much things let you down.. I love that you can stick up for yourself.. I love you." He said in a more.. calm voice. Then he did something else, he kissed her. Her eyes turned completely white, then back to normal. She found herself kissing him back. She stared at him in shock, but she still smiled.

"You saw my message on the wall?" She asked, he nodded.

"You fool! You ruined everything!" Darkrai shouted, Paul growled, running up and stealing the Yuiano Orb from Darkrai. "You will pay!" He growled, charging for Paul but was slammed into a wall by Uxie. "This is gonna be fun!" She cracked her knuckles. Her powers slamming Darkrai into the walls and back.

"Uxie.." Azelf commanded. Using her own powers to hold Darkrai. She giggled, all three of the sisters using their powers to banish Darkrai to the sky. They all fell, panting. Dawn ran forward and caught Mespirit on her back, Ash got Azelf and Paul got Uxie.

"Dawn!" May and Misty ran up, tackling their friend into a hug. "I'm gonna drop a legendary if you don't let go!" Dawn squealed, Misty and May let go, Dawn sweat-dropped. "Phew.." She mumbled, "Do you still have .. his power?" Brock asked, referring to the Crystal Onix. Dawn nodded, she led her friends to the basement. "Here.." She opened the cell. All the Mightyena had let her by. Snarling at the rest of her friends. They didn't know that she was good again..

"Dawn.." It mumbled, Dawn ran up to it, She cried. "I'm sorry.. If you don't want to turn us back into humans.. its fine. I understand.. I-" She began, putting her paw onto its head, both Pokemon shone bright as Dawn fell to the ground in her human form. She was wearing what she was wearing before she transformed. Espeon was laying beside her.

"I'm.. I'm back!" She cried, picking up her epseon and hugging it, twirling around. Everyone else walked up to it and placed there hand on its body or head.

"Absol!" Drew shouted, being tackled by his Pokemon. "Skitty! I'm so glad I'm back!" May squealed, hugging her Pokemon.

"Paul?" Dawn walked up to Paul, the Orb sitting beside him. Azelf walked in and took the orbs. "Byee!" She whispered to Dawn and disappeared again, She herd the gigles of Uxie.. and Mespirits stern voice.

Dawn giggled, Paul groaned and sat up, Dawn smiled at him. She pulled him into a hug, she blushed and looked at his eyes. She pulled him into a long kiss.

"Ash!" Misty smiled, running up to the boy and hugging him. "Ugghnn.. Oh! I'm back! Pikachu!" Ash cried, Misty hugging him and Pikachu cheering. She kissed his cheek and blushed. He blushed aswell, looking at away his crush.

Drew and May looked at their friends. "I feel like we are left out.." May sighed, "I'll change that." Drew flicked his hair, pulling May into a long kiss. May blushed and responded to it.

Brock woke up, smiling at the new 'couples'.

"BROCK?!" A voice called out. "Brock! Thank god! I saw something on the news about Darkrai and then I thought..Ash is probably there! So will Brock!" Holly said, she thought that happened but secretly Uxie had been watching and teleported Holly there.

"Really?" Brock smiled, standing up. Holly pulled him into a tight embrace, Croagunk watched, sighing.

* * *

**This is the end.. just me.. crying. Just kidding :3 **


End file.
